Twilight of Reconciliation
by Rocketfist
Summary: Old Sparrow is in distress, until he investigates another world that leads him to Hyrule, he finds a second chance of recreateing his life full of adventure.  Will Sparrow learn to forgive himself and move on? ...     *Discontinued*  *Remake in progress*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fable or Zelda franchise, both (or one of them) belongs to Lion Head Studio and Nintendo.**

Chapter 1

_A pain to remember..._

Sparrow just returned to Bowerstone from a certain quest of saving the usual routine, saving countless of slavers from bandits, freeing them and became a hero to Bowerstone, thanks to his heroic efforts, many men serve as guards to make Bowerstone a safer place. With Sparrows reputation built up, it puts him in a state of being targeted by many assassins. As many who cross swords with Sparrow, has fallen to his legendary Dachi, and whenever anyone points their barrel at Sparrow, could not keep up with his lightning trigger Red Dragon and his silver bullets. With every ability Sparrow was gifted, he protect the citizens of Albion.

All but his family and his loyal companion...

Sparrow looked at his locket that clip two photos, thankfully he had to give credit to Barnum before he was shot by Reaver, one side of the photo he had was himself and his faithful companion...his loyal dog "Scout" that would follow him to the depths of hell. The other locket was himself when he finally reunited with his family after his breakout of the Spire tower. His wife and first lover, Alex...and as for his 9 year old son, James.

Sparrow closed his locket and looked at the Bartender, "Can I have another here Barteenn man" spoke Sparrow with slur words.

"That's your tenth one, look hero, we appreciate what you did for us but I'm sorry, I'm cutting down your dri-", the bartender was cut off with Sparrow tossing a bag of coins containing about 100 gold.

The bartender gave a sigh "Money is money", the bartender thought to himself. He looked into the eye's of the once so called faithful, and courageous hero back in his younger days when he use to work here, now he's looking at about around 40 year old hero with haunted eyes.

As the bartender went to fetch another round and gave it to Sparrow "Hey I have have some quick errand to run to, watch the bar will ya?"

"Sure, sure whatever", Sparrow went back to his drinking as the bartender left the building along with several other people leaving quietly.

Then a women in red gypsy clothing came in and took a seat next to Sparrow, "You really should stop doing this, go home and get some sleep Sparrow" said the women.

"Oh...it's you, what do you want Theresa?" said Sparrow as his voice deepen.

Theresa looked at Sparrows broken body, even if her eyesight were bad, she see's many scars and cut around Sparrows body from top to bottom.

"I came here to grant you peace", said Theresa in her usual mystical monologue.

Sparrow took a quick gulp down his drink and after he was finished he looked at Theresa and said "You can leave me in peace with my booze"

Theresa shook her head side to side and said, "Sparrow if you think drinking down the painful memories will disappear, it won't happen, pain is something you must learn to release and move on"

Sparrow face turn to with an angry expression "What do you know of my pain, my family has been dead, I have no son to carry on my legacy, and Alex...Alex was the one women who gave her love to me...supported me..." from there Sparrow broke a small tear.

Theresa looked at Sparrow in a sorrow way, and had memories of her brother loss of their mother, only that she knew it what was coming, that was all in the past as she already moved on.

"Answer me this Sparrow, if you're family was watching you, do you think the would want you to do this to yourself" said Theresa.

Sparrow took a very long moment to respond.

"What does it matter, I've sacrificed a lot to save Albion, I gave my life to stop Lucien, I've fought bandits and tried to give my life to free the slaves, and what do I get in return, family life dead, my wife was butchered, my child was shot, and along with that my first, and longest best friend is gone, Scout would follow me into the danger of battle, always would be at my side...he took that shot for me..."

Sparrow closed his eyes and remember the most tragic moment that would strike his heart

(Flash back)

_Sparrow was tempting to break out of the invisible barrier but gave in as if was to accept his fate and see no hope of escape and watched as Lucien load his pistol and pointed at Sparrow._

"_And you have flourished, but this time is different,the last of the heroic blood will flow out onto this hilltop..." Lucien clicked his gun and everything went slow for Sparrow, he notice his dog was at the corner of his eye, leaped out to bite Lucien but shot right down the mouth. As Sparrow watched in horror, and fell on his knees. Unable to reach out to touch the fur of his dog and looked back at Lucien._

"_Pitiful creature, misguided and weak" Lucien reloaded his gun and took few steps towards Sparrow._

"_The last time I killed you, it tore my heart out, of course you were only a child...but then...so was I" as Lucien took the shot, everything went black and Sparrow always heard the very words that will always be a replay in his head._

"_Death is not your destiny today, little Sparrow"_

(End of Flashback)

Sparrow opened his eyes and looked at Theresa with a tiresome look, "Why...WHY ME, must it always be the love ones to give their life for me, everything has always got to do with sacrifice around me...nothing more..."

Sparrow was about to reach the last beer but Theresa took it out of his reach and spoke "Sparrow there is more to life than sacrifice"

"Life...LIFE, SACRFICE, DEATH, I know enough life leads to death, but those sacrificing their innocent life for me is...untreatable, the only things left for me is to make this world a brighter place before I die...and before you say it, I can't escape my death when _my_ time ends, I can't stay young forever." said Sparrow.

Theresa looked at Sparrow and put her hands on his shoulders, "Go home little Sparrow, get some rest"

Sparrow looked at Theresa for a moment and considered it. He got off his seat and walked out of the door clumsy with the room lit up as couples and friends echoed the room once more. Theresa decided to stay and have a glass of cranberry wine before she returns to the Spire.

Sparrow awoke the next day and was expecting a usual rise and shine with birds chirping, instead he was greeted by silence and a dark cloud sky. As Sparrow got changed as quickly as possible, he wore his Pauper shit, pants but kept his Highway man boot and gloves, and wore a overhead coat, not the best quality but they we're quick to get into and Sparrow didn't care. Sparrow notice something different, the air present was different, if felt gloomy as if darkness was roaming in.

Sparrow walked around Bowerstone and notice people were walking around, as Sparrow approached the citizen, the man gave no response as if he was a mindless husk, and checked another and was giving the same expression. Sparrow knew something was odd.

He ran to the docks see's the once lite blue Spire was dark, no course of will energy was running through, but to the far left side of the Spire was an island that Sparrow never once saw the island was suppose to be there, all of the sudden his Guild seal was glowing as he unfolded it Theresa spoke. "Sparrow can you hear me?"

"I hear you, what going on, this feeling is unlike I've experience before" said Sparrow.

"I know, this mysterious island that has risen from the sea is leaking dark aura onto this land, it is unlike anything I've felt" said Theresa.

This had Sparrow worried "Wait did you say it just randomly risen from the sea?"

"Yes, it's disrupting the power of the wills coursing through the Spire, I can hardly maintain our communication, Sparrow I need you to take a boat and investigate this unknown aura" said Theresa in a serious tone.

Sparrow had never heard Theresa this serious, "Right I'll find out what this is"

"Careful Sparrow, this aura...feel's as if it doesn't belong in this world" warned Theresa.

"Don't worry Theresa, I'll be careful" finish Sparrow as he rowed a small boat out of the docks.

As Sparrow set foot on the island he felt as if a heavy darkness weigh on his back. Sparrow raised his pistol in protection as he proceeded down the path he came upon a cave in view.

(One long walk down the Cave of whispers)

Sparrow came into an hallway, he notice along the walls were lit torches, walking down with cation Sparrow gave a frown when he spotted two giant statues with a three golden triangle shape stack in the center, Sparrow then began to hear the an unknown, sacred melody like.

(A/N: Temple of Time Theme – LoZ OoT)

Sparrow put his holstered his pistol seeing nothing was a threat in this room, he step forward to take a closer look at the triple triangles, instead he step on the center of the same three triangles shaped on the ground, all three lighting up as bright as if there was no darkness to begin with.

Moments later Sparrow found himself standing in a world of nothing but light, as he stood he notice the a bright orbs descend down then shifted three orbs colored red, green, and blue.

Sparrow reached for his sword and gun only to find them missing and snap back to the three colored orb circling around him. Sparrow was going to make a leap out of the center until a women voice boomed the white world. "Heed our words hero, we do not seek a fight" Sparrow was awestruck, acknowledged Sparrow he released his tense and decide to hear out whatever greater beings they were.

All of the sudden the three orbs flashed into three beautiful goddess with same colors matching their eyes, hair, and dress.

Sparrow spoke out "What is it that you request from me?"

The three woman spoke seemingly at the same time, each voice sounding like a golden string being played on a violin. "Sparrow...we have heard and seen much of you're actions, and you're self-less act, and we ask of you're aid against a man of darkness that rains over the land of Hyrule and our creations, will you help us rid of this ail in the grim tide of darkness?"

Sparrow took a moment to think about all of whats happening, going to land of Hyrule, man of darkness, it was a lot to take in but he wasn't going to let ignore the dangers.

"I'll help, I won't stand aside and let you're land be in vein" said Sparrow.

The three Goddess exchanged looks and spoke "You truly are a selfless one, we thank you for you're assistance"

The one in the green color goddess spoke "Although you will not be fighting them alone, a Hylian is gifted the a piece of the power from Triforce is known as courage, for generations he has been the descendent of the hero after hero until danger threatens the land, his powers are awakening, now is the time for him to be awaken, but for some reason I sense he cannot do this alone"

Sparrow looked into their eyes with sincere "You can count on me, I will support and assist in anyway I can" said Sparrow as he threw a victory arm in the air, feeling his heroic spirit is coming back to him.

"Thank you oh Hero of Bowerstone" said the goddess in the red dress.

The goddess in the blue dress looked into Sparrows eyes, Sparrow felt as if she was reading his mind.

"Oh hero, you have a sad story that makes me want to weep before my eyes"

Sparrow knew where this was going "My past means nothing to me now, you're land is in danger, I suggest we hurry if we are to cleanse the world of darkness", said Sparrow annoyed.

The blue goddess spoke again "You cannot hid you're pain, you're story are written all in you're eyes, you're pain is what changed you".

The green goddess hovered up behind Sparrow and whispered into his ear "I believe you've endured enough pain..."

Then the red goddess appeared in front of Sparrow and spoke their final words, "Start your life over, find yourself" as the red goddess pushed Sparrow, the floor shattered underneath him and Sparrow found himself upside down into the pitch black of darkness.

Feeling betrayed, Sparrow began regret accepting his journey.

"_No, shouldn't jump to conclusions"_ Sparrow thought.

Sparrow suddenly heard splashing noises as he fell into the strange liquid substance, he notice it wasn't water, in fact he was actually breathing in water, wondering how was this possible.

Then notice hundreds of green sparks lit in the dark, all around him was green specks of light was around him, moving.

As Sparrow swam around the liquid substance he took a closer look at the green specks and notice they were fairy's.

The little fairy waved at Sparrow and waved at her friends to follow her.

Suddenly they began to circle Sparrow, as the fairy's began to swirl faster around Sparrow, Sparrow began to feel sleepy and muscle aching at the same time.

Then he felt as if his skin from top to bottom was burning, then suddenly everything stop. No pain, no sound, nothing, just pitch black.

Sparrow woke up, the first thing he notice was he was looking at sand, next thing he couldn't breath. At this very moment Sparrow quickly moved his tiresome muscle to push himself up for air.

*HUUUUUU HAAAKK COUGH COUGH*

Sparrow looked around where he was, he was in a small pond with water was pouring out of the falls, when he walked ashore the forest he notice his clothes were dangling around and so Sparrow tossed his coat, still his pants was rather loose and his sword and pistol was rather slightly heavier than usual.

Sparrow looked for his missing glove until he saw an unconscious blond hair boy facing upwards. He rush to the boy and dragged him to shore.

"Hey, lad you okay, HEY!" yelled Sparrow.

Sparrow froze when he saw the boy had long pointing ears.

The boy opened his eyes from the yelling and backed away from Sparrow.

Sparrow held up his hands to show he meant no harm done, "Relax boy, I didn't mean to hurt you, the name's Sparrow"

The boy relax but didn't like the fact he was calling him a kid, he felt mocked "Okay first of all Sparrow, I'm seventeen, and second the names Link"

Sparrow didn't like the tone of Link voice on him.

"Is that anyway to treat an old hero like me?", questioned Sparrow

"Wait you, old...have you looked into the mirror lately, I mean don't look much older than me" said Link.

Sparrow laughed it off and said "Really you must be near sighted my friend I'm forty-" Sparrow was cut off by the site of the refection off the water and was dumbstruck.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" screamed Sparrow.

"What?" questioned Link as he had his ears plugged.

"NO...whaa...sorry its just that...wow I'm young again", not caring how he became young, but rather amused how handsome Sparrow was in his youth appearance he missed so much.

"I'm...a kid again..." finish Sparrow as he just accepted it.

Link thought for a moment, "Kid...kids...GAH the KIDS, Ilia!" everything was coming back to Link as he ran off to the direction of the deeper end of the forest.

Sparrow followed Link "Wait you're kids!" asked Sparrow.

"No the children of my friends, they were taken when some odd looking green skin creatures attacked and knocked me out!" said Link

"Well if it's children we're saving I refuse to see another good soul taken!", said Sparrow.

They ran across the bridge until their path was blocked by a large dark wall with strange symbols blocking their path.

Sparrow crossed his legs and put his hand to his chip, "I'm guessing this was never here before was it?" asked Sparrow.

Link walked a few more feet towards the dark wall "NO this was never here, I got to save those-" Link was cut off by a large shadow hand as it pulled him into the other side.

"Link!" yelled Sparrow as he backed away trying to break a run for it but wasn't fast enough as the hand reached out and grabbed Sparrow by the foot and pulled him into the world of Twilight.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry school has been on my case lately, not easy when you don't have the time to type story and sleep for school.**

Chapter 2

_A moment to spare_

Sparrow fought and struggled to squirm out of the large dark creatures hand wrapped around his neck and torso, with it's other hand it picked Sparrow face and flicked his hair back as if it was checking it's prized trophy.

Sparrow turned his head to see Link who was also struggling to to escape the dark creature's grasp as well. Then all of the sudden Sparrow spotted three triangles on Links hand lit up brightly causing the creature to drop his captive. Then Link immersed out a huge bright light blast knocking the creature back.

The creature that was holding Sparrow turned its head to see its "friend" on the ground. Sparrow decided to take the chance to escape, he pulled out his Red Dragon which was already loaded and sent a spark of electricity to his Red Dragon he was wielding which enhanced his gun.

Sparrow was glad he took his time over his years of experimenting combining the will of his powers with modern fire arms.

Sparrow quickly pointed the barrel of his gun at the stone face plate and said "Say hello to the barrel of Avo!" Pulling the trigger it shot out a silver bullet shot towards to the face with trance of electricity following through the air, causing it to be sent flying on its back. Sparrow unfortunately was shot backwards with no ground force supporting his usual stance, knocking him down onto the back of this head.

"Damn it!" shouted Sparrow as he rose to his feet and one hand reaching for the bump of his head. As quickly as he limp towards Link only to see him on his hands and knees.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" yelled Link as he looked up to the sky as his skin grew fur and snout sprouted out, both of his hands and feet turned into paws, and finally transformed into a dark wolf.. Sparrow was taken back as his eye widen in most shocking moment ever.

Without looking, Sparrow then was tackled to the ground by the dark creature as it hand both arms pin Sparrow arms to the ground, unable to do anything, unable to lift it's weight over Sparrow.

Sparrow then began to feel nauseous as his world was whiting out once more. Then he felt pain along his Will lines as if his Will was trying to crawl out of his skin.

All in a matter of moment Sparrow screamed in pains as he let out a huge blue shock wave knocking the dark creature back once more, and Sparrow faded out once more watching his arm sprouted dark feathers.

The two dark creatures slithered back onto their feet, ignoring what has happen, as they dragged Link and Sparrow out of the forest.

Not noticing an imp was watching the whole scene smirking from the tree branches, "I've found you...my divine beast..." the little imp hop from branch to branch following the two beast being dragged away quietly.

...

"_One of you carries the dark seal, but there are two...only one is required,one will trade their youth and beauty so that the King of Thieves may retain his, this is the bargain we honor", said the Shadow figure._

_Sparrow was looking down at the female stranger then back at the three shadow figures. "I didn't come here to trade my youth, nor did I come here to force this child for her youth, I came here to fore fill a task for a pirate, now I am done...here!" _

_Sparrow tossed the Shadow Seal on the ground and took the female strangers hand as he tried to walk out. Then all of the sudden the door slam shut, causing Sparrow and the female stranger to take a few steps back looking back to the three shadow figures._

"_The rules cannot be broken, we take whoever bears the dark seal, you must chose quickly...", finish the three shadow figures._

_Sparrow never thought he would face the toughest decisions of his life. His thoughts was interrupted when the female stranger tugged on his coat. _

"_Please...I just want to see my parents again", as the female stranger began to cry, Sparrow couldn't help but know this girl was still young, Sparrow knew he has already spent his time finding Lucien this far, found love, had children, he has everything, his happiness. Sparrow was the purest hero Albion has ever known, he wont give up the girls chance of life, he already had his, and he knew the answer._

"_We've decided...TAKE MINE, I WON'T GIVE UP THE GIRLS YOUTH FOR MY OWN SELFISH NEEDS!", yelled Sparrow as he picked up the Shadow Seal. All of the sudden the seal puffed into purple smoke as it clouded around Sparrow._

_Sparrow could feel his limbs were burning and his skin felt like it was pulling apart, then when the smoke drifted away he turn the girl, which then the girl jumped back screaming and ran away with the doors unlocked leaving Sparrow alone._

"_Wait what's wrong, what has happen to me", yelled Sparrow as he turn to the three Shadow figures they spoke in as if they were pleased of their cause. _

"_Again Reaver has fore fill his bargain!" yelled the middle shadow figure._

_Sparrow looked at the reflection off the shiny floor and saw the horror of himself, all his wrinkly skin, cuts, blister on his once so called handsome face._

_Sparrow could not help but wonder how will Alex recognize her lover. Sparrow burst out screaming in mix of anger and terror._

Sparrow awoke from his nightmare as he rose up, he was going to wipe the sweat off his face, instead he flapped feathers his face. As his vision cleared up Sparrow took a good long look at his arms then his body and tried to yell but Sparrow shouted out came out only squawks and chirps as he flapped his wings vigorously. Only to abruptly awakens Links sleep.

Link awoke from an annoying bird and growled at it. "Wait, when can I do that?" thought Link.

As the bird turn to response to Link. "Link is that you", chirped Sparrow.

"Sparrow?", said Link.

"Look at us, except you're a wolf and I'm...some kind of bird", chirped Sparrow.

Link tilt his head and notice his hands were paws and looked at his body, then back to Sparrow, "Um... I can see that...so where are we?"

Sparrow looked around, "Um...well it's obviously we're chained, there's the bars, locked doors, and a dead skeleton over there, what do you get, a prison cell"

"Okay I get that part but do you know where we are specifically?" asked Link.

"How should I know, my answer is good as yours" squawked Sparrow.

Link tried to move to the bars only up to as far as the chain could let him.

"We got to get out of here" whined Link as he tried tearing the chain apart his teeth.

Sparrow flapped his wings as hard as he could but the chain was tightly clamped around his waist so he couldn't fly away. "Don't worry we'll figure something out".

Sparrow tried to call upon his Will power, but nothing happen as if all his Will disappeared, left him, still Sparrow could see his Will lines running from his neck down throughout his wings like lightning.

As Sparrow and Link tried finding any possible way to escape, no hope Sparrow sat across the cold floor as Link continued to chew on the chain.

"Don't bother, I don't think you're teeth are going to do much on this metal chains" pointed out Sparrow.

"We'll I'm not going to wait around, my friends are in trouble, and what's worst is my village could be in danger" barked Link as looked up at Sparrow.

Link laid back down and waited, eventually after what it seems hours Link had to start a conversation.

"Say what did you mean by _you're a kid again", _asked Link.

Sparrow pondered a very long time to think about what to say, he didn't want to lie to Link, he was a hero but Link would think he's crazy.

"Well...", Link was waiting impatiently for an answer.

Sparrow decided honesty is the best policy "You see this isn't really my appearance, I'm really an 36 years old man".

Link raised an eyebrow "You really don't look that old before we became this", said Link.

Sparrow looked at Link then back at the ground, "Back where I came from...I made a deal with a pirate for his assistance but...before he would help me, he told me to do something for him...to return a so called Shadow Seal to its rightful owners, I took it...no problems...but when I got there I was trapped with a female stranger who winded up that curse place, there three shadowy figures appeared before us, telling us only one of us had to give up our youth just so they could give that damn pirate immortality life and shadow people legacy on.", said Sparrow coldly.

Link couldn't help but stare at Sparrow intense eyes of fury, hate, then sadness began to cloud around Sparrow.

"So you chose to give up yours...why...?" asked Link.

Sparrow said "Because...I had my fun...I was too close to my vengeance, I found love, had a family...no need to take all those on coming experience from a young girl, she hasn't done any that, so I knew it was for the best" replied Sparrow calmly. Link couldn't help but look down in shame "I'm sorry for asking...I didn't mean to bring that painful...memory back" said Link.

Sparrow looked at Link "No...none of it was your cause...and you didn't bring it up...it has always been my pain...but the real pain is from...", Sparrow fell into silent not wanting to bring up the cause of his lovely sprout and child death.

Link knew something was wrong, he was going to ask what could have been his burden after so many years until Sparrow cut him off.

"So what are you by the way, I have been wanting to ask you that because I have never seen an human appearance with long ears?", asked Sparrow, wanting to change the subject and off the memories of blood.

Link tilt his head in confusion "You have never seen, heard or met a Hylian?" asked Link.

"Well I have now and know", said Sparrow.

"You're not from around here are you?", asked Link.

"You're right...I'm not...and we never seen Hylian, where I come from I came from the land called Albion, I came to this place by three mystical Goddess...they asked me to help in their desperate time of need against some dark force and to aid the hero of...what was it...something about a piece of a Triforce I think that's what it is called", finished Sparrow.

Link could not just believe what he just heard, "Wait you spoke of the three goddess that sent you here" asked Link unsure if he heard incorrectly.

"Yeah...that's just what I just said", said Sparrow.

Link was going to ask more until both heard giggling sounds of a girl, then bother turn to outside of the cell, there saw a short figure being with large red eyes and wore a large stone helmet or some sort. The short, red eye figure gave a smiled evil as Link gave growl and armed his teeth in ready whatever was to come, as for Sparrow just sat there unable to do knowing there was _nothing _he could do.

All of the sudden the short imp jump through the prison bars, and stood in front of Link shouting, "I found you!" yelled the imp.

Link didn't let his guard down unsure if the imp was with those large dark figures.

The imp didn't like the wolfs tone "Ooh, aren't you scary eee hee, are you sure you want to be doing that, snarling and glaring at me?".

Sparrow rose to his feet and tried to walk to them closer but was held back by the chain.

"Well that too bad, I was planning on helping you...if you were nice...", said the imp.

As soon as Link heard those words he eased his tense.

"Eee hee that's much better, you humans are obedient to a fault, aren't you?", mock the imp.

The imp took a few step closer to Link and tap under Links wolfs chin "Oops but you aren't a human anymore, are you...you're a beast ha!" said the imp as it jumped back from being snapped from Link.

Sparrow chirped angrily "Easy there Link, she maybe the only way to getting us out of here!"

Link didn't look at Sparrow but Link knew he was right.

The imp put up her hand of no harm meant and said "There, there, you be a good boy and calm down...no need to bite!" as the imp put her hands together to formed a dark energy ball, she created a spark just enough to cut Link away from the chain attach to the ground. Link and Sparrow looked at the chain in amazement with the chain cut clean.

"You look kind of surprised, ee he he!" said the imp as she was about to step out, Sparrow threw his wings in the air and squawks "Wait you stupid dark midget, you almost forgot me!", said Sparrow.

The imp turned her attention the the Lammergeir like bird, she didn't understand what it said. "I don't remember you being part of the plans, common wolfy", said the imp.

Link could not believe Sparrow had just said that to the imp, but found it humorous since the imp can't understand animal languages, but Link couldn't help to leave his new friend behind. As Link looked at Sparrow then the imp, then back at Sparrow, Link moved beside Sparrow and looked at the imp with a sad expression and made whimpering sounds like all the other dogs he played with.

The imp couldn't believe this, her original plan was to be just her and the dumb wolf, a bird was not in the tablets of the divine best but she knew that he wasn't going anywhere with her, not without the wolf dumb bird friend.

The imp gave in "Fine he can come...but you better not slow us down!".

Sparrow gave a relief as the belt around him was sparkled off and was flapping freely around the small cage.

"You know Sparrow...what you just said there...be glad she can't understand us", as Link was howling with laughter.

Sparrow gave a happy screech.

The imp face palms knowing that this is going to an annoying trip "Alright you got your friend, now figure out how to get out of there".

Link looked around and saw a small gap under the cell wall he could dig through. "Sparrow there's a hole there, you can go first and I'll push you through", said Link.

Sparrow acknowledge this without hesitation and as he tried to squeeze his fat, feather bird body through the hole, Link gave a shove and then Sparrow was sent rolling out on the other side as he smacked against the wall. "Thanks...", said Sparrow in agony as he stood on his talon feet.

As Link tried to dig his way out, Sparrow tried to flap his way up the table waiting for Link clawing his way out then notice something was wrong. "Wait where's that dark imp looking?" asked Sparrow.

When Link had just made it to the other side the imp saddled on Link like a horse, Sparrow how ever couldn't help but notice how they already look like they're going to get along fine.

"I guess you two aren't completely stupid after all!" said the imp as soon as Link stop circling around. The imp then tugged on Links ear to make sure he was listening "Look, I like you so I think I'll get you out of here...but in exchange for my help, you have to do exactly as I say, if you need anything from me just give me a sign", finish the imp as she looked at Link then to Sparrow.

Sparrow gave a screech and Link gave a woof in agreement "So...are we all clear, good now come on, get moving!".

As Link tried to approach the door the imp gave light slaps on Links head "Not that way, go through the other prison cell, it has a secret hole that we can escape, also it's where I came through of course".

From there Sparrow followed from behind Link, wondering what this world has in store for him.

_To be continued..._

**Thanks for the review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Answers to Oblivions_

The Imp took a peak out the side of the squared hole in the wall. Seeing it was all clear she hovered out into the opening and waved her two furry "companions" to come on out.

Sparrow however with little cramp space, leaped out using his wings to ease his descend to the ground, came with following Link rolled out of the tight space crushing Sparrow underneath the big wolf. The Imp giggled at the sight of the Lammergeier misfortune. With little effort Sparrow manage to squeal out in animal language.

"You…heavy…get…off…!"

"Sorry" Link rolled off of Sparrow and was in his sitting position, watching Sparrow fix his composure. Link still had trouble getting use to his wolf form, walking on four paws was hard enough for him, unable to stand correctly in his usual stance and was worried how was he going to fight in his condition. Sparrow however had a harder time trying to figure how to level his flight capabilities, he seen birds take flight with easy, but to Sparrow it took him a while to realize he had to allow his wings to fan out for the air to cut through with easy.

Both turn their attention to the a lone frighten spirit huddling at the corner, Sparrow saw the spirit holding his spear with his last might and looked like he was out of breath. But to Link all he saw was a blue orb of fire hovering in the corner.

"What is that?" ask Link, unable to determined what it is.

"You mean you can't see it?"

"See…what exactly, all I see it is a blue ball of fire…" as Link pouted.

The Imp senses the wolf struggle to detecting or seeing the spirits clearly, knowing to the light dweller cannot see spiritual creatures with their eyes.

"Oh well, well, eh he, he, want to know something interesting, remember that you're a beast, try homing sense it's a spirit, you should know what to do, close your eyes…see what your normal human eyes cannot, poke around…he, he." Grinning as the Imp gave her divine beast some advice, wanting ensure that the wolf will survive for unforeseen battles that lie ahead.

Link looked back at the blue orb of fire and gave it a try, closing his eyes as he allowed darkness to shrouded in his sight, he notice unusual things he have not notice before, he could smell many things within miles from here, despite the sewage smell like in his surrounding, he smelt…just everything. What really caught his attention even though he had shut his eye completely, a blue ghostly figure which looked like a guard or soldier to him was huddling in the corner where the blue orb of fire was.

"Huff…huff…can't…run…any…farther…that's…far enough…right…I'll be safe here…" as the spirit check his surrounding to confirm he was clear of danger.

Sparrow adjusted himself to get a better sight of the area until he accidently knocked a pebble down into the low level water way, but it left a loud splash at the bottom.

"What was that noise, don't come anywhere near me!"

Sparrow grew tired of looking at the guard, seeing there was nothing they could do for the guard.

"Common Link, let us keep moving, we need to keep moving and to get out of here", turning around to leave, Link followed behind Sparrow as Midna saddled back onto Links back and rested her elbow arms on Links furry head.

"That was a soldier's spirit….maybe it's someone from the other world, eeh, hee" Sparrow instantly veered around his flight and stopped at side of Link in curiosity what the Imp knew about the "Other World".

"There are other spirits roaming around here you know, _they might know some things_" she said with a sly smile. Sparrow couldn't help but have the stir of feeling of distrust in his stomach against her, for long years of working with those who offered one hand, but armed the other waiting for the moment to back stab. But he and Link needs her help to get out, it was a slim chance. "_Better than a no chance" _thought Sparrow.

They proceeded down the long walkways and narrow corridor that would lead them to stair, to the surface, into their fate.

End of Chapter 3

**Authors notes**

**Sorry, you will all have to forgive my absence, school has been on my case lately and I always had to redo my Chapter SEVERAL TIMES! **

**I usually carry my work in my Jump drive, flash, drive, portable device, whatever…and I lose it so, sorry.**

**But this chapter is just to prove I'm not dead or anything like that, I do plan to try to finish this, I got everything sorted out…okay not everything but I do got beginning and ending sorted out, but the middle might be a problem.**

**As for this really short chapter I'm sorry, but I'll try to make more…with the right motivation.**

**So thanks for taking the time to read my fanfic. Review, Review, Review!**


	4. Discontinued

I come back to re-read this story and I realize how much writing I need to work on improving. So It has come down to this that I have to say I'm discontinuing this story….

…

…

But…I'm going to remake the Twilight of Reconciliation.

If you're still interested in this story, please follow up on my profile. Thank you for reading and favoring.


End file.
